


Lonely

by axiciaaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bad end, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiciaaa/pseuds/axiciaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Love is like stars. The moment you think it's pretty and sparkling at its best is also the moment you learn that the star is dead. So you cherish it from afar and later form your own night skies, hoping you'll get lost in a sweet oblivion, thinking it was paradise. Maybe that's why dreams never come to life when all you do is stare at it.'</p><p>Byakuya finds himself shrouded in loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to togafuka week~ i hope im not late, though. Enjoy!

Those golden locks that framed his face faded into a tilleul shade. It did not have the usual spark or gleam it carried as he started his gruesome journey as a student who is assigned to murder. He stretched his legs and stood in a slanting position, elbows rested on the edge of his improvised study.

It was past night time, a little later, actually. His body clock told him it was sometime in the AM. One o' clock, perhaps. No window nor breeze told him how dark it was. Everything in the room faded into darkness as a lampshade began to dim. Judging by the way his eyes felt like it was being pulled by strings proved his assumptions correct. He was always correct, right? Right? Right!?

"Wake up, darling. You're also human. You make mistakes. If you let that pride of yours get to your ass then you'll be the one suffering in the end. Haven't ya heard of fighting fire with fire? Hmph, Not so Mr. Perfect, eh? Don't worry, love. Not to insult you or anything to do with that shit. You'll still get a taste of this met..." 

And the words died down on the back of his mind. Syo's voice haunted him, maybe out of revenge or just to see him in misery. It made his head malfunction, a rush of guilt embarked in his veins. 

The wind seemed colder than it used to be. It pricked at his neck and teased his skin. The blond tensed and straightened his back to keep his spine from getting electrocuted again. If it was just an old typical day, he would have been sleeping soundly on his bed. 

Soundly... Really now?

Sure, the threat of death still lingers in the air. After all, he is breathing the same air with soon-to-be murderers and did share the same space with executed saboteurs. But then again, he is also a possible suspect who would be later pointed fingers at.

His knuckles hinted the shade of purple. Perhaps it was because they were numb from the cold, or the fact that he was gripping it so hard like he did with her hand. 

"So, how are the clouds?" He suddenly started. His eyes locked on those dull colored eyes, a glint of sadness in it, He did not expect a response. If he did get one, it was a signal that he needed to rest his head.

The blond smirked, chuckled lightly as he put a hand to his head. A wave of nausea sulked in his throat and it gave him the felling like his stomach was being flenched. Sure it was painful but it could really be worse, and it was at some point in his doleful life in isolation.

"I'm not supposed to be asking. I mean, why should I. After all, your clumsiness is the reason why you are there. Atleast enjoy your stay," Not a response. "For me." Still, not a word.

His breathing was unstable. He mouthed a very airy "please" as his eyes blurred with a foreign substance which he believed was something he never thought he would be confronted with. He must be very tired.

Soft, delicate fingers caressed the invisible face he once imagined as her flesh, only to be touched by a dull and sad print out of her appearance. "Care to say a word?" He brushed her printed eyelashes, each in fine detail yet it still looked lifeless.

"You know, you are one very obnoxious girl. Loathsome, tedious, air headed. And I was superior. I had the world under my fingertips. I can become who I want to be, I can shut down anything that gets in my way, force everything under my power. You kept chasing after someone who owned a key to everything's possibility, and it was stupid of you to keep doing so. My bloodline was something everyone should protect and preserve. My ancestors all followed a tradition wherein they would collect all the world's finest women to breed and give birth to a future heir. Do you think you could compete with such a big population of interesting women existing right now? Have you ever given thought to being wedded with someone as significant and influential as me? Are you sane? Are you-!?" 

He stopped himself there. Too far, he went a little too far. But he was not ready to stop. He still wished to spill his anger, his guilt, his thoughts and desires. He put a hand to his face and loosened his grip on his other hand.

"Inventible, imaginative, yes," He averted his gaze and closed his eyes, sapphires closing shut. "But you were full of so much goddamn sophistication."

"It made you shine. You blossomed. You... Found a way to make yourself interesting enough for me to listen." The room got darker to his perspective.

"You talked and I opened my ears for you, you wrote and i gave you my opinion. I watched you grow and this..." He trailed off. His anger dying in his throat, like how her honorifics stopped when she dug her nails against his skin the other night.

Love is like stars. The moment you think it's pretty and sparkling at its best is also the moment you learn that the star is dead. So you cherish it from afar and later form your own night skies, hoping you'll get lost in a sweet oblivion, thinking it was paradise. Maybe that's why dreams never come to life when all you do is stare at it.

"You gave me this. Loneliness." He bowed his head in defeat. All the desires and all the agony, gone with the beads of water streaming down his cheeks. His sadness caught in his eyelashes, hands capturing every word he spilled. And now he hopes and prays that she heard every word he said. 

"And my mistake was getting attached to you." 

For the first time in a long time, Byakuya Togami sobbed. After all, he is, in fact, human too. He is capable of loving, hating, feeling.

Tomorrow would be a better day, hopefully. Agony could probably let him rest. Maybe a cup of tea or a good book can cure his emotions. 

He doubts it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm quite pleased with the product. This was inspired by zenonaa's 'love, love, love' please read all her amazing works!!  
> Thank you again, happy togafuka week!! ~(oxo~)


End file.
